Iudex Variations
by Burst-in-Flames Tiger
Summary: It seems our heroine couldn't defeat the tutorial boss. T-rated for body depictions.


[One-Shot]

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Souls franchise._

* * *

The coiled sword was undone, and the knight came into life. Its lifeless yet vigorous body stood up as it pulled out its spear. Melonsauce was definitely not ready for the uncalled for boss fight as she trembled in fear.

Hailing from a family of commoner, she was raised with meals coming from a warm table and drinks from the town's well. She journeyed into the lands of the depth to claim her destiny and seek the glory she was promised at birth.

She started out alright with the rustic knight. Two rolls every swing and one roll held behind on purpose for tricky attacks, but as the man kneeled down and black tar exploded from its deep wound, Iudex Gundyr roared as black viper above its spear grinned with anguished but ferocious eyes. It was akin to a lover Melonsauce had, too bad he wasn't the best at keeping her alive.

As the changing Iudex moved forward, Melonsauce walked back with disgust in her eyes, her mouth continuously shrinking and from her stumbling mouth came a rapid fired manly shriek across the graveyard plain.

In a moment of hesitance, Melonsauce rolled without care her feet slipped on the rubbles near the cliff and fell down she did.

The echo of her voice charmed the madness that yes, indeed, it is called Lothric deserved to produce.

Melonsauce blinked.

She was resting on her bonfire atop the hills some short walks away from Iudex-big man-Gundyr. She sighed as she feel herself getting weaker everytime she blinked into view a warm sight of bonfire.

Rubbing her eyes, she couldn't even feel the warmth of her tears, only cold salt dripping down her pale cheeks.

She walked to Iudex, presented herself once more, kicked it a few times, and then let herself be stabbed through her solar plexus, pancreas, and her left arm with its titan-sized spear. As Iudex pulled out its monster weapon, Melonsauce could feel her organs leaking out of her wounds and her insides rising up to her mouth and she blinked.

Warm bonfire.

Melonsauce clicked her tongue.

That tongue was soon ripped to shred by the darkness taking shape from Iudex, as its thorny claws went inside Melonsauce's mouth, ravaged her tongue, penetrated her gums, and crushed her teeth, she entered a sense of spasm as her entire body jolted in pain, each of her nerves cutting off the pain, but if there was an aftersense, Melonsauce was sure that she would be insane the next visit.

As consciousness faded away from her, she blinked.

She rolled forward to the bonfire and her armor touched the coiled sword.

Melonsauce was feeling brave when she didn't wear anything at her meeting with the big man. She could feel herself light as she rolled on the hard ruins of pavements. Although effective for a while, Iudex Gundyr was true to its desire to maim Melonsauce into the wall, as she did got sent into the graveyard, her bones crashing onto the graveyards and her flesh splattered across the hillside and as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, she wasn't even given a chance to blink.

There Melonsauce sat before the bonfire, for the umpteenth time.

Usually, a weak person would give up.

What differentiate them and Melonsauce was that, she wasn't them. She wasn't weak. She wasn't going to blink to a warm bonfire anytime soon. She would rather lunge toward Iudex Gundyr once more with her axe and shield once more and claim its helmet as its trophy. Indeed, soon enough, a sharp object was plunged deep into Melonsauce's right eye as she forgot the existence of mooks that killed her while she wasn't looking.

Blinking with her left eye, she clutched down into a ball and started sobbing.

Days went past.

Nights greeted at last.

It was a cycle of persistence and bore.

Melonsauce's life has turned into a mess.

The ever-pale girl had forgotten what it's like to be an adventurer. Instead, her mind was just set on defeating one adversary she could not defeat. She did not even know what her reason coming here was as she muttered again and again, strategizing every moves of her feet and every swing of her axe. She let her shield rest on her back as she has her axe with both hands.

She lent out a roar. Her axe strengthened.

Four heavy slashes across its torso and the black viper started to sprout.

She kept her composure and calm when she regained her stamina, and she kept her fear and worry to herself as she denied Iudex Gundyr's transformation for another strengthened four slashes straight into its neck.

As the beast fell onto the ground and dispersed onto white particles, she stared blankly at it, her expression telling nothing sort of emotions. Her body was filled with untold power and her vitality was restored. Her clothes seemed to be blessed with the protection of the flame and her skin to be much healthier and resembling life all the more.

And yet, her heart was hollow.

Truthfully, she felt nothing.

She turned to the locked doorgate with the coiled sword in her hand, and without any semblance of thought she dropped down the cliff. When her body drowned inside the fog of the abyss below, happiness started to invade her soul. As Melonsauce's head splattered first into something hard, she blinked.

Again, there was the warm sensation of bonfire, but Iudex Gundyr was no more.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I'm not dead.**

 **I'm just busy with college, playing video games, and end-term.**

 **See you guys soon.**


End file.
